the_mortal_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
The Mortal Realm has been constructed and destroyed over and over again to shape the world which it is now. The clash between the Aetherworld and the Netherworld has put The Mortal Realm in a deadly cross-fire and has suffered many consequences of this otherworldly war. The Aetherworld and the Netherworld are built up in gods and goddesses, netherlords and netherladies, and spirits of good and evil. You can read about how the spirits created the The Mortal Realm on the 'The Creation' page. The Aetherworld *Lyrras, god of life and mercy. *Hrumalz, god of war and nations. *Jullix, goddess of beauty and art. *Morrin, god of death and silence. *Keyen, goddess of luck and fortune. *Aendor, god of law and justice. *Selen, goddess of wisdom and knowledge. *Loom, goddess of wonder and magic. *Girio, god of fate and time. *Illis, goddess of altruism and empathy. *Ferva, goddess of courage and heroism. *Cermos, god of nature and instincts. The Netherworld *Locux, king of the Netherworld. *Belin, netherlord of madness. *Mirran, netherlady of greed. *Noxus, netherlord of disease. *Jurmas, netherlady of lust. Spirits List of Spirits Ginnregin The Ginnregin are something unique. While all spirits, gods, and nethlords represent something, the Ginnregin are known to possess great power, yet no one truly knows over what. The Ginnregin are great stones, tall as towers, that are said to have fallen from the sky. While the Ginnregin are wrought in myth and legend, this is one thing that happens to be true - the Ginnregin were once spirits like the stars above them, but gave up their place on the throne when a soul that embodies their principles better than themselves dies. This soul then proceeds to take the former spirit's place, and transform the spirit into a Ginnregin. It is not unheard of of spirits that refuse to give up their crown (these are known as 'Ofríki'), and are shown on the night sky as stars that turn blood red. The Ofríki will inevitably fall from the sky either way, when other spirits come to help dethroning these stubborn spirits, but unlike Gennregin, the Ofríki are seen as bad faith and even heretical to revere. The stones of the Ofríki are tinted red like the stars they once were, and are easily distinguishable from the Ginnregin. As is implied through the name, Ginnregin are almost exclusively revered in the Mjaln Mountains, and for a very good reason: the Ginnregin only seem to fall there. Some say it is because that is where the land is highest and these former spirits will not have to fall that far - other, more nationalistic Mjaln, will claim that it is because the Mjaln are more fit for the divine presence of the Ginnregin. Whatever the truth is, all Mjaln - and sometimes pilgrims from southern lands - are all quite pleased about the Ginnregin, and will come to show their respects quite often. The arrival of a new Ginnregin is extremely rare, something that happens with centuries between, but at the latest date, there are quite the number of Ginnregin scattered out over the mountains. At some of the older Ginnregin, villages have been built around them in honor of the fallen spirits, but also because living near one is considered protection against all things evil. And this is not completely untrue. As stated earlier, the Ginnregin are a source of power unlike any other. Even though they may no longer represent anything, they still posses much of the strength they had when they were still spirits, and shamans are quite well aware of this. Although only used in the more dire of times, it is known that shamans may gather around these Ginnregin, and perform a ritual with miraculous effect. One of the Ginnregin in the western mountains was used by a group of shamans to cast a spell that would carve a massive statue of a fallen hero into the side of a mountain, immortalizing his name and his face forever. Other Ginnregin have been used to create a protective shield around the village that has gathered around it, in case of an attack from trolls or Vándr. However, as ill fate would have it, there are also foul rumors of dark shamans using the Ofríki for similar rituals, but with dire intent. Prolonged winters, strengthened Vándr, floods; because of all this, many shamans have tried to destroy the Ofríki, but never have they succeeded. Because of this, Jarl Ögunn created in the year 644 the Spirit Guard, meant to watch over the Ofríki, and ensure that they never be used for such wicked deeds ever again. Yantsu Mythology Chapter 1 On the humble island of Yantsu, storytelling is a greatly treasured gift. The art of reenacting past events through the filter of the storyteller's own words and style is as highly praised as any, entire theaters made for the sole purpose of inviting famed storytellers to tell their stories before an audience. Many storytellers also make up their own stories to express their own knowledge over what a wholesome and fulfilling story should include. However, among all these stories, there is one theme that has been reinterpreted over and over again, retold through several storytellers that each give it their own spin: the story of the heavens and the hells. What you will read here, is the story that most Yantsu storytellers can agree upon, with all custom twists and flair cut out. One must also keep in mind that these stories do not necessarily coincide with the happenings written in the timeline. In the beginning of the beginning, all was dead. Nothing gave breath, because there was no breath to give; not one heart did beat, because there were no hearts at all in this strange and empty world. Darkness consumed everything, and among the shadows, sat a horribly lonely spirit. His name was Death. He sat in the vast empty darkness and waited, for wait was all he could do. He ruled everything, in this time where nothing drew breath, but he was a miserable king who yearned for nothing more than to be saved from his loneliness. Though, in truth, he was not quite alone: he had one companion. His name was Silence. But Silence was no fulfilling company, Death found. It was impossible to have any kind of conversation with him, for all Silence knew was an empty quiet, and every time Death spoke, Silence disappeared. This only served to make Death even more lonely than he already was, tantalizing him that he might have had a companion, but all he got was this mute Spirit who left every time Death wanted to share his burdens. The world was already created, but it was a barren ball of nothingness, nothing but deserts on one side and empty oceans on the other. One day, Death decided that he had had enough. He would not wait for something else to come and save him from his loneliness, and he realized that the only one who could save him, was himself. Therefore, he went down to the empty world below, and journeyed to the seas. He sat by the lapping ocean side for a thousand years, and waited. He waited not for someone else to save him, but he waited for the winds and the oceans to quiet down to a perfect still. And upon the day of his thousandth year of waiting, it did. Knowing that he only had a few moments to grasp this opportunity, he leaned forward and stared down into the water, seeing his own reflection. And from that reflection, sprung Life. He burst out of the water, lively and vigorous, eager to be born. His footsteps made flowers sprout from the desert ground, and from the water he burst, fish began to swim. Squirrels leaped from his hair, and began to colonize the trees that rose from the ground all over this empty world. Death was lonely no more, but he was given more than just a simple companion: he was given a purpose. He and his counterpart, Life, would from that day on preserve the most essential of balances in the world: Life made certain that the world would never become barren and empty again, but Death made certain that it would not become a place of chaos either, consumed by over-zealous creations from Life. Death granted the necessary destruction to Life's creation. The years passed, and Life had thrown himself into all kinds of creation; all from plants, fish, mammals, birds, and reptiles. Every time he created a new species, he gave birth not only to a new animal, but a new spirit entirely. The world was becoming more and more beautiful each day, and Death enjoyed the company he could share with all the animals when they died, and became part of his ever-growing peaceful realm outside that of the living. It is said that this is why Death is so reluctant to let the dead return to the world of the living, even momentarily, because he fears that he will become lonely again, if they all choose to leave him. Fortunately, the dead seemed to have no quarrels with staying with him, as Death proved to be quite a benevolent host indeed. And while Death remained in his own realm, Life continued to play, summoning new creatures every single day. But one day, he created something quite curious. It had no hair save for a long black mane on the top of its head, and it walked on two legs. Though it could not fight or hunt as well as his other creations, this creature had a much wider understanding of him, and even spoke to him directly at times. He called this creature 'human', and decided that it was to be the heir of this world, as it was clearly the wisest of all his creations. And even more curiously, this creature seemed to have such independence, that it went as far as naming itself. It henceforth called itself 'Lyrras'. Lyrras quite liked his place as heir of the world, and quickly named himself its immediate ruler. He was the only human in this vast world, and the animals understood his importance, agreeing to serve him. The bears and the wolves and the cranes and the beavers all helped in building a mighty palace for Lyrras, put on the very top of the highest mountain they could find. Lyrras thus became the first emperor of the world, with all the world's animals as his servants. He spent much of his time hunting the local deer, sniffed out by the pack of wolves he kept close to himself, as his personal guard. However, it didn't take long before he grew tired of hunting deer, and soon began hunting the bears that had once helped him build his palace. The bears were driven from the island, which is why there are no bears on Yantsu to this day. But as time passed, Lyrras grew tired of the bears too, and turned to his creator next. "I bore myself to tears!" Lyrras would cry to Life "Grant me something to which I can dedicate myself!" he begged, hoping for a beast far mightier than bears, something that would give him a true challenge. However, that was not what Life understood. Instead, Life created a woman for Lyrras, one to which he could dedicate his life, and fall in love with. Satisfied with his work, Life returned to creating the rest of the world, and left Lyrras to do as he wish with his gift. But the very next year, Lyrras called once more for Life, this time shouting "I bore myself to tears! This was far too easy!". Life was confused about what he meant, until he showed up his newest hunting trophy: the woman's head, severed from her body. Life was appalled, shocked to realize what cruelty his most beautiful creation was capable of, and he knew instantly: this could not go unpunished. But as much as Life tried, he could not make himself do it. He could not kill, not when his entire purpose was to make life, not end it - and Death was only the receiver of those who died of other means, unable to kill on his own. All Life wished to do was spare Lyrras, hoping that he would better himself, and it was from that point on that Life would embody not one, but two principles: Life, and Mercy. Thus, he became the first spirit to lay claim to godhood. But there was still the matter of Lyrras. While neither Life nor Death could punish him, someone else could. From the blood that dripped from the slain woman's head, a new spirit rose: Justice. He was born into anger, and above his head hovered a pair of scales; scales that would determine Lyrras' fate. Unfortunately for Lyrras, the verdict stood clear: he had to pay. Though Lyrras may have been a great hunter, he stood no chance against Justice, and was cut clean in half by his mighty blade. Justice held no regrets of what he had done, but Life grieved for his prize creation, determined that he could have improved. To make certain that he somehow lived on, Life took on Lyrras' name, and set out to make up for all of the sins that the first human had wrought. Chapter 2 In the years that followed, Death, Justice, and Lyrras continued to shape the world, with the help of all lesser spirits. Life continued to cultivate new creatures to inhabit the globe, and once again, he created Humans. This time, he made many. He wished to see how their society would proceed, if there were more than simply one human. Though Death and Justice were both skeptical toward Lyrras' attempt at creating Humans once more, he proceeded nonetheless, and let them inhabit the world as they pleased. He would no longer interfere in their lives as he had done before. They lived in a land far from the continent, far more east than Yantsu island, called Primordia. Justice watched this land with great concern. The atrocity that Lyrras' first creation had wrought made him cautious toward the actions of Humans, and saw them as terribly prone to evil. He watched as a civilization rose from the disorganized rabble, the primitive tribes soon united under the banner of one man: Emperor Orochi. Orochi was a man who promised unity and order, but delivered only tyranny. He was a silver-tongued man, and successfully seduced the people of all the land's four corners to unite under him - to their own undoing. One of these people to be taken under him, were the Hrumalic people. The Hrumalic people were amongst Justice's favorite, as they were the only tribe to have an admirable sense of order, and with no toleration for crime. Justice had long watched the trials in their primitive courts as a mere ghost. He would lay his hands upon the judge, and ensure that he made the right decision, when judging an accused. But as they fell under Orochi's banner, they faced a criminal for which there existed no court hall large enough. Justice grew to loathe Orochi. Orochi exploited the farmers and the bakers and the tailors in all of Primordia, taxing them so hard that many would succumb to starvation, despite having a great wealth of food just outside their doors, in their ripe and flourishing fields. Justice knew that Orochi had to pay for his sins, but he decided that he would not cut him down like he had cut down Lyrras, the first human. Instead, Justice turned to one farmer in particular, who had lost his wife and his son to starvation. His name was Hideki, and Justice approached him in his dreams. "Light me a bonfire", he said to Hideki "Light me a bonfire so great that all of Primordia shall see its flames". Hideki spent many moons trying to figure out why he was having these dreams, but in the end, he knew what he had to do. He began building the bonfire. Hideki would suffer through many trials trying to gather all the wood for this bonfire, and while most called him mad for his doings, there were those who came to join him - all of them part of the Hrumalic people. Hideki would have died of old age if he had to build this bonfire himself, but with the help of other devout believers, it was finished within six seasons' time. It was at Shadow Coil eve, that they lit the fire. Flames greater than any that man had set their eyes upon consumed the huge bonfire, so bright that every corner of Primordia could see it. And from these flames, Justice took form, letting the roar of the flames become his own. "People of Primordia!" his voice rang across the land "Why do you idle? Why do you let yourselves be mistreated, oppressed, and starved, while Emperor Orochi grows fat upon your ''food, wearing ''your silks, living in a fortress built by ''your ''hands? You have many halls of justice in this land, but there is none that is fit for a pig like he. For it is not in by axe that Orochi's life must be taken, but by the flames of his own palace, for it is a testimony to the injustice he has inflicted upon you! Burn it to the ground, and from the ashes shall arise freedom, equality, and justice!" The people of Primordia, excited by Justice's words, instantly took their torches, pitchforks, meatcleavers and horses, and rode for Orochi's fortress. The Hrumalic people were the first to answer Justice's call. They became the vanguard that broke down the great gates, and burned everything that fire would take. Justice himself walked the streets, as the farmers and bakers and butchers violently slaughtered Orochi's elected elite. It was in these streets, that he met Death. "Never have I seen such an influx to my realms, Justice." he said, standing there as a shadow bathed in fiery light "Truly this is a phenomenon unlike any other - so many lives claimed in such short time, on such a large area. It rivals even the forces of nature itself, I do claim. What, I wonder, would you call this gruesome invention of yours?" "I call it war." Justice said "And it shall be the act that ascends me to godhood. By justice and by war, I shall lay claim to twice-fold purposes, as my predecessor Lyrras has done before me. Hark them call, Death - hark my people shout." he said, hands raised to the war cries that filled the smokey, fiery air. 'Hrumalz! Hrumalz! Hrumalz!', they shouted, the Hrumalic people, a word in their barbaric tongue "This shall be my name." and in that moment, Justice became a god. Death was pleased to see this evolution, as this act of manslaughter brought such an impressive crowd to his realm, and therefore he gave Justice all the permission he needed, to become a god. As Orochi's head fell under the wrath of the uprising, Justice called himself Justice no longer, but Hrumalz, for eternity to come.